<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丑丁】Who The Fuck Is Your Brother by peacefuldeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757002">【丑丁】Who The Fuck Is Your Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer'>peacefuldeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Weird Plot Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times people think they are brothers, one time they don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin de Bruyne/Oleksandr Zinchenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【丑丁】Who The Fuck Is Your Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>他们之间的故事始于一个意外。</p><p>那天，斯特林到了办公室之后，盯着德布劳内和津琴科看了好久，久到连德布劳内都忍不住问他：“Ras，你在干什么？”</p><p>“我在想，你和Aleks长得这么像，有没有可能你们其实是失散多年的亲兄弟？”</p><p>德布劳内满脸问号。</p><p>津琴科说：“没错，我们是异父异母的亲兄弟！”</p><p>全办公室的人都笑了起来，办公室内外充满了快活的空气。</p><p>从此，德布劳内逐渐开始关注起了他的“弟弟”。</p><p>大概是他对津琴科的关注实在太多了，他惊讶地发现津琴科居然喜欢自己。</p><p>然后德布劳内就接受了津琴科的表白。</p><p>他们在一起了。</p><p>什么东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>曼市房价见涨。</p><p>为了省钱，他们搬到了一起，开始了同居生活。</p><p>搬进新居的第一天，他们看到了自己的邻居。</p><p>是一位和善的老太太。</p><p> 她看到了这两人，问他们：“你们以后就是我的新邻居了？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“你们是兄弟吧？”她接着问，“这么早就从家里独立出来了，一定很不容易吧？”</p><p>德布劳内有点尴尬：“那个……我们不是兄弟……”</p><p>“我们是情侣！”津琴科替他补充道。</p><p>那位老太太惊掉了下巴。</p><p>是的，她嘴张得太大了以致下巴脱臼了。</p><p>所以他们两个只能赶紧把他们的邻居送去了医院。</p><p>好在他们的邻居没怎么在意这件事，还一直感谢他们两个把她送到了医院。</p><p>只不过回来的路上他们不免还是听到了老太太失望地咕哝：“我本来以为这两个俊小伙是兄弟，还在想究竟该把哪个介绍给我那单身至今的可怜侄女儿，没想到他们居然自产自销了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>一次，他们同一个办公室的人一起聚餐，之后又一起去夜店玩。</p><p>夜店里，一个身材曼妙的女郎向他走来。德布劳内以为她是想和自己搭讪，正准备拒绝，却听到那女郎问他：“你能告诉我你弟弟的电话号码吗？哦老天，他可太火辣了。”</p><p>“什么？弟弟？”</p><p>“喏，那难道不是你弟弟吗？”那女郎朝着某个方向指了指。</p><p>哦，是津琴科。</p><p>津琴科正被一群美女围绕着。</p><p>很好，这解释了那个女孩为什么不直接问津琴科要电话而是问自己要他电话，德布劳内这样想。</p><p>虽然努力使自己冷静思考，德布劳内仍觉得自己头顶似乎绿云环绕。</p><p>所以他迅速对女郎说了句“不，我们不是兄弟，我们是情侣”，就无视女郎错愕的眼神，向着津琴科那边走去。</p><p>看到德布劳内向他走来，津琴科不仅不在意，甚至还继续和离他最近的那个女人调情。</p><p>德布劳内忍了忍，冲他说：“你还记得你是个有家室的人吧？”</p><p>“我知道啊，那又怎样？我又不是和她们发生关系，只不过是在随便玩玩，有什么大不了的？”</p><p>德布劳内气极：随便玩玩?这就是你在你正牌男友面前和其他女人勾勾搭搭的理由？他气得转身就走，离开了夜店。</p><p>津琴科本来没把它当一回事儿，来夜店嘛，自然要放开了玩。直到他看见德布劳内离去的背影，才知道自己坏了事。</p><p>于是他赶紧丢下刚认识的美女，向德布劳内离开的方向追了过去。</p><p>鉴于津琴科认错态度良好，德布劳内最终还是原谅了他。</p><p>只不过一周没和他说过一句话。</p><p>以及让他被迫开始了为期一月的禁欲生活。</p><p>在禁欲生活结束的第一天晚上，德布劳内给津琴科讲了那天夜店里发生的他以为那个女人是喜欢他没想到只是把他当成工具人问他要津琴科电话的故事。</p><p>津琴科：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>于是，本来看他禁欲一个月想在这天给他一点补偿的德布劳内，默默地又给津琴科的禁欲期限加上了一个月。</p><p>:(</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>那么什么时候他们没有被错认成兄弟呢？</p><p>当然是在他们的婚礼上啊！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>